


Meant to Be

by MaesMora



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesMora/pseuds/MaesMora
Summary: Soulmate bonds are often unpredictable and can awaken when you least expect it...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679719
Comments: 18
Kudos: 187





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triggerlil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/gifts).



> This is the first in an intended series of Drarry drabbles that I will be writing in response to prompts I receive on my [Tumblr](https://mirimora.tumblr.com/). I was very excited for this one because it is from one of my favorite people, the incomparable [triggerlil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil), for one, and also, soulmate AUs are like my favorite thing ever. This is what I came up with. Drop me a line here or on Tumblr if you like it!

“It’s you,” Draco breathed, his eyes wide in a face drained of color. “Of course it’s you. It always has been. Merlin, I’m a fool.”

His hands came up to cradle his own face, hiding from the reality that the sharp, insistent tugging at his core was making apparent. If he’d dared to look up he might’ve seen a mirrored expression of shock on the face of the man across from him. His once upon a time childhood nemesis, Savior of them all, now revealed to be his _soulmate_. It just figured that this would happen. His luck never did hold for very long.

But why hadn’t it happened before? Why _now?_ The soulmate bond was often said to be triggered by significant moments in the pair’s lives. Of course, that was only one theory. There were many theories on the whys and hows of the awakening of the link, but none had been proven fact. It was said that they researched soulmate bonds in the Department of Mysteries, but none of the fruits of that labor had ever been made public knowledge. 

He heard a soft intake of breath not his own, almost a gasp, perhaps, of pain quickly stifled, and then he was moving before he was even fully aware of what he was doing, driven by an instinct so strong it might as well have been automatic. Draco couldn’t have stopped himself had he wanted to. His hands dropped away from his face, as he moved forward to grasp Potter’s.. No, _Harry’s_ bicep with one hand, the other cupping his cheek, thumb sliding along the curve of his cheekbone in a mindless caress. He’d never be just Potter to Draco ever again. His voice softened, concern taking over from incredulity in an instant at any sign of distress from his bonded.

“What is it; what’s wrong? Are you hurting anywhere? Talk to me, Harry.”

A strained laugh quickly followed by a slight shake of the head, and then Harry was closing his eyes and leaning into Draco’s touch like he actually _welcomed_ it, which made Draco feel like all the air in the room had suddenly vanished, leaving him lightheaded and reeling. He almost missed Harry’s reply but just managed to yank his mind back into focus in time to catch the quietly murmured response.

“No, s’fine now. It just felt.. tight, almost like it might tear a bit. But it’s gone now, feels good. Warm…”

The mumbling faded away as Harry moved closer, arms going around Draco and holding him firmly as he turned his head and pressed his lips to Draco’s palm. This of course caused Draco’s face to heat, cheeks going pink even as horror at what Harry’s words implied struck him full force. Had he meant that his _core_ felt like that before Draco had closed the distance between them?! He’d felt the pull, of course, urging him to touch Harry, to acknowledge their connection and close the loop, but it hadn’t been anything as frightening as what Harry described he’d felt in the instant that their bond had flared to life between them.

Shuddering at the very thought, the hand that was gripping Harry’s arm shifted to encircle his waist instead, needing the reassurance of both holding and being held in turn. Draco sighed as Harry pulled back a little to meet his gaze evenly, those familiar green eyes, so vivid in spite of the horrid oval frames that had become almost as recognizable as Harry’s scar watching him almost carefully as Harry voiced a question of his own.

“Are _you_ alright? I know you said that it’s, um.. al-always been me, but you didn’t seem exactly thrilled when—”

Draco shook his head in sharp negation before cutting Harry off by covering Harry’s mouth with his own. It wasn’t quite how he imagined their first kiss would be (and Salazar had he imagined it plenty, despite never in a million years thinking any such thing would actually happen), but it was perfect all the same. Harry’s lips were soft and slightly chapped, parted a bit from being caught mid speech, and Draco took advantage of this when Harry made a low, needy sound and clutched at the back of Draco’s shirt in his hands. He slipped his tongue in, where it slid hotly against Harry’s as the other man surged against him.

There was suddenly zero distance between their bodies, and Draco moaned softly into the kiss as every part of him pressed against Harry from shoulder to hip. The hand that had been cupping Harry’s face sank into his hair instead, twining in the wild black curls as if to anchor him there more firmly. They explored every inch of each other’s mouths before pulling back just enough to catch their breaths, foreheads pressed together as they watched each other with new eyes. When Draco finally found his voice it was an octave lower than usual, thick with want and things he wasn’t quite ready to voice.

“I’m fine, you wanker. I was just surprised. You have no idea how long I’ve.. Well, nevermind that. I meant it. What I said. And I’m not unhappy that it’s you, Harry. Not at all.”

One corner of Harry’s mouth curved up in a lopsided smile, and it almost cut Draco off at the knees, to have it be directed at him, _for_ him. He thought it might be his new mission in life to make Harry smile like that always. It was Harry who leaned forward this time to press another soft, yet brief kiss to Draco’s mouth before pulling back to speak, that smile in his voice making Draco light up inside in a way he thought he might quickly become addicted to.

“Good, you prat. Because I’m not either. Sad that it’s you, I mean. Not a bit.”

Draco’s breathing hitched at the admission, at what it implied, and Harry just kept smiling at him, calloused fingers rubbing gentle, lazy circles along Draco’s back as he watched him. And another thought struck him just then; perhaps luck was with him after all because Draco couldn’t imagine anything better than being here with Harry in this moment. Harry Potter, his former arch-rival, The Boy Who Lived Twice, his soulmate. Draco smiled.


End file.
